


Rooftop Talks

by PeachKniight



Series: Kysterion-B & Bakeries [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachKniight/pseuds/PeachKniight
Summary: Mysterion closed his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead to Kites. Laying his hand over the one on his cheek, he let out a shaky breath and nodded."You're right. We're gonna be okay." He intertwined his fingers with Kites, squeezing his hand. "We're gonna beokay."Human Kite and Mysterion have a late night conversation featuring comfort, forehead kisses, and some much needed reassurance.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Kysterion-B & Bakeries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Rooftop Talks

**Author's Note:**

> What's up its ya girl Lea back at it again with a fic three years later and in a completely different fandom uvu  
> All jokes aside, big thank you to my K2 bestie [JuniperTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/pseuds/JuniperTrees) ❤ this fic wouldn't exist without you, girl.

Kite sat, legs dangling off the edge of the building, watching the cars pass beneath him. He could see most of the city from here; if he tried, he could probably find their apartment, nestled in one of the busier sections, right across from Kennys favorite bakery. He grinned, remembering how excited Kenny had been when he discovered the apartment. It wasn't spectacular - it was small, it smelled strange, and the neighbors were more nosy than he would have liked - but it was cheap and it worked well for just the two of them. The bakery was what really sold Kenny on the place, though. He could still vividly remember when Kenny had shoved half of an eclair into his mouth, raving about how they were "absolutely to _die_ for." He couldn't even disagree. They were **damn** good eclairs.

"Got room for one more?" The gravelly voice shook him out of his stupor, and when he turned to look, a dark figure towered behind him. Speak of the devil.  
"You really gotta use the voice when it's just me?" He wiggled his brows, a grin on his face. Mysterion huffed, dropping down next to him.  
"Never know who's listening." He responded, voice low. Turning his head, Kite caught sight of two bright blue eyes, softening while they took in his features. He never would get used to that, he thought; how soft Kenny always seemed whenever he looked at him. It made his heart beat faster every damn time he noticed.

"I think it's safe to assume it's just me, babe. Door's locked and this building is pretty damn high for eavesdroppers." He nudged the vigilante, teasing him. He knew it wouldn't take much to convince him to drop the act, and he was proven correct just a moment later.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're right, I know, I just… after all those papers came out about us, and those people attacked you, I can't stop worrying. If either of our identities got out, Ky…" He let out a heavy sigh, wrapping an arm around Kite and pulling him close. Kite rested his head on his shoulder, reaching up to give his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, babe. Anyone tries anything and I'll kick their ass."  
"You sound awfully sure about that."  
"Yeah? I kicked your ass, didn't I?"  
" _One time._ "  
"Oh what, we not counting when we sparred and I nearly knocked you the hell out?"  
"Okay, so _twice_. Still, we can't be sure we can just fight our way out of everything, Ky. Sometimes we have to be sneaky."

Kite watched his boyfriend, taking in his nervous expression and worried eyes. Shit, he really was afraid.  
"Hey, baby, look at me."  
He reached a hand up and cupped Mysterions cheek, turning his head so they were face-to-face.  
"It's gonna be okay. _We're_ gonna be okay. No matter what happens, alright? I'll be right by ya damned side, kickin' ass just like always. Don't worry ya pretty little head off about it." He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, trying to ignore the way his voice had started to shake at the end. They were gonna be _fine_ dammit, he would make sure of it. "Okay?"  
Mysterion closed his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead to Kites. Laying his hand over the one on his cheek, he let out a shaky breath and nodded.  
"You're right. We're gonna be okay." He intertwined his fingers with Kites, squeezing his hand. "We're gonna be okay." He repeated, softer this time. Kite smiled, lifting Mysterions other hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Hey."  
"Hmm?"  
"I think the bakery opens in a couple hours. Wanna get some doughnuts and hit the park?"  
"Aww babe, you askin' me on a date? That's cuuute."  
"Kyley…"  
"You got a crush on me. That's fuckin' adorable."  
"We live together, Ky. We're literally _engaged_."

They locked eyes, silence falling over them. Then Kite let out a snort, and they both broke, doubling over and nearly falling off the building in their laughing fit. Mysterion caught Kite just before he tipped over the edge, pulling him back just a tad too hard; they both ended up falling back onto the roof, lying in a pile of tangled limbs and cape, still giggling like schoolgirls.  
"Hey, Kyle?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I love you."  
Kite turned his head, grinning at the love of his life.  
The love of his damn life. They were getting _married_ for gods sake. He never would get over that.  
"That's pretty gay, cupcake."  
"So are you."  
"Damn, ya caught me." He reached over, lacing their fingers together. "Guess I gotta admit that I love you, too, huh?" He teased, brushing his thumb over gloved knuckles. Mysterion grinned, flashing his gap-toothed smile that always sent Kites heart fluttering.  
"Never does hurt to hear you say it."  
Kite rolled onto his side, throwing his arm across Mysterions chest and laying his head down on his shoulder. Mysterion in turn wrapped his arms around Kite, holding him close.  
"Guess I'll just have to keep saying it, then. 'Cause it's true, and you ain't ever gettin' rid a me, babes."  
"That a promise?"  
"You betcha ass it is."

They sat then, in a comfortable silence, watching the sky above them as it slowly turned from dark blue to a soft blend of pink and orange. They should go, they knew; it would be much harder to get home in the daylight, dressed as they were. It came with the risk of getting caught. But neither of them cared at the moment. Right here, right now, they were just enjoying each others’ comfort, wrapped up in the arms of the person they cared about most in the world. That was all that mattered at the moment.  
That, of course, and the promise of some damned fine baked goods.


End file.
